ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Characters
The Main Characters in Digimon X. Digidestineds Wen Lennox Wen grew up being a delinquent. His fierce personality and quick temper often got him in trouble. Jason Bishop Jason is the 2nd in Command of the Digidestineds. His partner is Gabumon. Like Wen he acts like a delinquent. His cold tactics & natural fighting talent support him in battle. He struggles with making friends. Eden Weston Eden is one of the digidestineds. Her partner is Biyomon. She often follows Wen around to try and make him a better person. Her Intelligence and pure will can win any fight. She struggles to admit her feelings to her loved ones. Mei Sexton Mei is one of the digidestineds. Her partner is Palamon. She is very selfish and often only thinks of herself. Her Iron will and acrobatic talent helps her battle. She struggles with realizing others feelings. Malik Raven Malik is one of the digidestineds. His partner is Tentomon. He is often embarrassed by his intelligence and often acts lazy to avoid using his intelligence. He uses his high Intelligence and high spirit energy to win his battles. He struggles with revealing his intelligence. Cade Kendall Cade is one of the digidestineds. His partner is Gomamon. He often tries to get out his responsibilities and tries to convince himself that no one needs him. He uses his strategy and natural strength to help him in battle. He struggles to prove his worth. Kaiden Ward Kaiden is one of the digidestineds. His partner is Patamon. He often lacks faith in situations and let others fight for him. He uses his high spirit energy and great power to fight his battles. He lacks faith in himself and hope in situations. Jackie Maddox Jackie is one of the digidestineds. Her partner is Gatomon. She lacks light and often despairs in situations. She uses her light and high spirit energy to fight. She struggles with putting herself in the light. Agumon Agumon is Wen's partner. His bright personality and pure heart change Wen for the better. Agumon is one of the strongest of the partner digimon. Although he is strong he is quite dumb. He is always eating Gabumon Gabumon is Jason's partner. He is loyal as dog. He cares very much for Jason and will do anything for him. Like Agumon he is also dumb, he mostly says his name over and over again. Biyomon Biyomon is Eden's partner. She is caring and very thoughtful. She is the mother of the group and often tells the other digimon to behave. Palamon Palamon is Mei's partner. She is kind but has a loud mouth. Like Agumon, she is always eating. She is usually the first person to rile up the digimon. Tentomon Tentomon is Malik's partner. He is smart and perceptive like Malik. He is most knowledgeable in the group about opposing digimon. He has the habit of saying buzz after each sentence. Gomamon Gomamon is Cade's partner. He is funny and will often joke around with the other digimon. He wants to be friends with everyone. His fish that he can summon are a mystery to the team. Patamon Patamon is Kaiden's partner. He is quite crazy and energetic. He is always talking about purifying disbelievers and rants about homeostasis. Most of the team is afraid of him including Wen. Gatomon Gatomon is Jackie's partner. She is the bully of the group. She is usually the first one to fight and she often is always insulting someone. Others Gennai Is the Digital Guardian of the current era. He is the mentor of digidestineds. He went missing sometime before the Reboot Arc and reappeared during the Espada Arc. He was killed by Tendo during the Brotherhood Assault Arc. Kyoka Kyoka is the Daughter of the Center Sage. She later becomes the current Center Sage. She has the ability to use magic, but at the cost of having children. She becomes a lead authority within Central City. Azazel Azazel is the student of Wen's Grandfather, Noble. He has a portion of his energy and is said to carry his will. He becomes Wen's tutor. He had a past with Bane who later became the next Xenohart. Cross Cross is the digidestineds teacher, from the human world. He secretly worked under Wen's Grandfather. He was killed for the 1st time saving Wen from Bane. He was revived by the reboot stream, and later took on the masked identity of the Red Dragon. Wen was able to break him from the mask's control. Nagato Nagato was the very 1st Digital Guardian. He had two sons Indra & Asura. Indra Indra is Nagato's oldest son. He was born with the Outer Path Ability Asura Asura is Nagato's youngest son. He was born with the Inner Path Ability. Bane (Xenohart) Bane is the student of Noble, and a friend of Azazel until he had a tragic accident. Xenohart's will took over Azazel and convince him to kill Bane's friends and family. Bane then took the identity of Xenohart to make his dream come true. Xenohart Xenohart is the 1st Generation Digidestined of Energy. He betrayed his old team and tried to create a new world. His will has made Bane,Jason & others to fall. Primo Primo is the 1st Generation Digidestined of Fire. He fought and killed Xenohart.